emotownfandomcom-20200214-history
Suggested Soundtrack
"As far as music goes, idk if yall played any truck simulator game but it pretty much tells you YO PUT YOUR OWN MUSIC IN THE GAME BECAUSE WE DONT HAVE OUR OWN and we could prob encourage the player to do that because A) itll save hundreds of thousands on licensing music B) people cant go WAH WAH WAH THE SOUNDTRACK OF THIS GAME IS SHIT when they put their own music in the game So if there could be a method to drag + drop music files into the game folders I'm all behind it, possibly even making folders within the folders to make "radio stations" if thats doable" Just include with the game or on a blog, etc. "Music to put in the game to get the full modern British radio experience" and have the players either buy MP3s or somehow get them into the aforementioned radio folders. Mercenaries 2 did it so why can't we???!?!?!?! EBC Radio 1 Indie/Alternative Rock *Arctic Monkeys - I Bet You Look Good On The Dancefloor *Blue Foundation - Eyes on Fire *Cocteau Twins - Alice *Oasis - Wonderwall *Opium Den - Banquet *Stone 588 - Lightning Rails *Tame Impala - Half Full Glass of Wine *The Go! Team - Junior Kickstart *The Hidden Cameras - Lollipop *The Hundred in the Hands - Dressed in Dresden *The Killers - When You Were Young *The Verve - Bitter Sweet Symphony *Unkle - Restless *U2 - Vertigo EBC Radio 2 Talk Radio, a couple of premade talk radio bits go on here (John Peel parody named Jim Orange?) *NO SONGS HERE just talk radio EBC Radio 3 Foreign music of the 1960s (cultural station has some "international swinging 60s" block?) * Clothilde - Fallait Pas Écraser La Queue Du Chat * Die Five Tops - Dein Herz Ist Kalt Wie Eis * Ennio Morricone - Alla Luce Del Giorno * France Gal - Les Sucettes * Françoise Hardy - Le Temps De L'amour * Fredi - Onhan Paiva Viela Huomennakin * Isabelle Aubret - La Source * Jimmy Fontana - Per Vivere Insieme * Jiri Korn - Jako Mandle Prazene * Johnny Hallyday - Le Penitencier * Malepartus II - Lisbeth * Massiel - La La La * Rokes - Piangi Con Me * Sheila - L'ecole Est Finie * Silly - Bataillon D'Amour * Sylvie Vartan - Jolie Poupee * Vicky Leandros - Le Temps Des Fleurs Maiden Radio Progressive Rock & other 70s stuff (Based on Virgin Radio) *ABBA - Eagle *Alan Parsons Project - The Raven *Argent - It's Only Money (Part 1) *Caravan - Waterloo Lily *Egg - A Visit to Newport Hospital *Electric Light Orchestra - Fire on High *Elton John - Goodbye Yellow Brick Road *Eric Clapton - Forever Man *Genesis - That's All *Jethro Tull - Aqualung *Marillion - Market Square Heroes *Neil Sedaka - Bad Blood *Supertramp - Take the Long Way Home *Sweet - Sixties Man *UK - In the Dead of Night *Uriah Heep - Traveller in Time Megastereo Garage/Grime *Artful Dodger - Movin' Too Fast *Basement Jaxx - Good Luck *Skepta - Shutdown *The Streets - Has it Come to this? TBC Radio Endora Nu Metal/Hard Rock *Bad Religion - 21st Century Digital Boy *Deftones - Change *Evanescence - Bring Me To life *Green Day - Basket Case *Linkin Park - In The End *Metallica - Nothing Else Matters *Nickleback - How You Remind Me *Nine Inch Nails - Head Like A Hole *Nirvana - About A Girl *Papa Roach - Last Resort *Pennywise - Bro Hymn *System Of A Down - Toxicity *The Union Underground - South Texas Death Ride *Three Days Grace - Pain *Trapt - Headstrong Wave Wireless 80s/New Wave *A Flock of Seagulls - Wishing *Alphaville - Big In Japan *Baltimora - Tarzan Boy *Belouis Some - Imagination *Berlin - No More Words *Boys Don't Cry - I Wanna Be A Cowboy *Clio - Faces *Company B - Fascinated *Freeez - I.O.U. *Gary Numan - Radio Heart *Genesis - Man on the Corner *Heaven 17 - Fascist Groove Thang *Howard Jones - Things can only get better *Karel Fialka - Hey Matthew *New Order - True Faith *Stacey Q - Two of Hearts *Yazoo - Situation Raver Soundsystem UK Hardcore *Access 3 - Promised Land (Squad E Remix) *Darren Styles - Getting Better *Dougal & Gammer - Something Good *DJ Toks - Euphori-k *Force & Styles - Field of Dreams *Heaven 7 - Dance Me *Hixxy - Love Comes *Hixxy - The Theme *Interstate - Get On Up *Ramos, Supreme & Sunset Regime - Gotta Believe (Force & Styles Remix) *Scott Brown - Elysium *Scott Brown - Neckbreaker (Essential Platinum Mix) *Spitfire - Feel This Way (Fracus Remix) *Vibes & Wishdokta - Total Mayhem